My Little Pony: A Magical Hearth Warming
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Hearth Warming is coming and Neo and his friends look forward to celebrating to holidays, and best of all, they will be celebrating the holidays together.
1. Chapter 1 Decorating For the Holidays

My Little Pony: A Magical Hearth Warming

Chapter 1

Decorating for the Holidays

Everypony in Ponyville was feeling joyful and cheerful, and that's because Hearth Warming was coming up and everypony was looking forward to holiday festivities. Ponies around town were decorating their houses for the holiday or were out buying gifts.

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight, Neo, Starlight Glimmer and Spike were decorating the throne room and putting up a Hearth Warming tree. Neo and Spike decorated the tree while Twilight and Starlight decorated the walls of the room. Starlight had never had a real Hearth Warming with any real friends, this was going to be her first actual Hearth Warming with friends and she was looking forward to it.

After decorating the throne room, Twilight and Neo went to Sugarcube Corner to buy some holiday cupcakes and cookies for Hearth Warming. When they got to Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was there and was happy to see them, she happily made red and green cupcakes and cookies for them and Twilight said they were perfect for the holiday. Then Neo and Twilight said they would see Pinkie Pie later and they left Sugarcube Corner and headed back to the castle.

As they walked back to the castle, everypony smiled at them or waved at them, Twilight loved seeing everypony so cheerful around Hearth Warming. Neo and Twilight walked through Ponyville to look at all the decorated houses, as they walked, they ran into the Cutie Mark Crusaders who were playfully snowboarding through the snow.

They came over to Neo and Twilight and said hello. Neo asked if they were having fun and they said they were having a blast. They said they were looking forward to Hearth Warming and they couldn't wait to open their gifts on Hearth Warming morning. Neo patted each of the crusaders on the head and said to have fun, and the crusaders happily resumed snowboarding.

When Neo and Twilight came back to the castle, Neo went back into town to buy Hearth Warming gifts for his friends. Neo went to many stores in Ponyville and he wanted to get something very special for each of his friends. Neo shopped for about 3 hours and he bought one gift for each of his friends, including Starlight Glimmer and Spike, he also bought a special gift for Princess Luna.

Then Neo had a pony wrap his gifts and Neo went back to the castle with the gifts. He put the gifts under the tree and he couldn't wait to see his friends open them on Hearth Warming morning.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Hearth Warming Activities

My Little Pony: A Magical Hearth Warming

Chapter 2

Hearth Warming Activities

The next day, Neo went out into Ponyville carrying a surfboard, it may have been Hearth Warming time in Equestria, but he wanted to try cloudsurfing through snow. Neo walked out of Ponyville and he flew up towards Cloudsdale, he stood on a cloud and looked down at the view from up there. He waited a few minutes for it to start snowing, and when it started snowing, he was prepared to start cloudsurfing, or this time, he called it snowsurfing.

Neo jumped on his surfboard and he began surfing on the clouds. As he surfed on the clouds, he played a Christmas song with his mind that was perfect for cloud and snow surfing ("Sleigh Ride" by The Ronettes). Neo used his flying ability to float on the clouds as he surfed and he soon began to fly downwards towards the ground to surf on the falling snow.

As Neo got closer to the ground, ponies looked up and saw him riding on his surfboard in the sky. The ponies watched with awe as he surfed in the air and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching as well, and they were enjoying it very much. Neo's friends, the mane 6, Spike and Starlight were out in town and they were watching him surf as well. They watched in amazement as he surfed and they even moved to the melody of the song he was playing. The ponies were very impressed as they saw Neo actually surfing on the falling snow, it was unlike anything they had ever seen.

Right when Neo finally made it to the ground, he was still playing his song and he danced to the song like in classic musicals. And when Neo finished his song, his friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders came galloping over to him, They went on about how awesome his cloud and snow surfing was and Rainbow Dash was deeply impressed, she asked if Neo could teach her to do that and he said maybe he can.

Sweetie Belle jumped into Neo's arms and said she was so happy to have a someone special as him living with them in Equestria. She even mentioned that he was making Hearth Warming more fun and enjoyable for everypony. Neo hugged Sweetie Belle, kissed her head and put her on the ground, Sweetie Belle blushed as she trotted over to Applebloom and Scootaloo.

Later that day, everypony in town went to 2 pageants, one for Hearth Warming and for Christmas in Neo's honor. Instead of humans, Neo had his friends and some other town ponies play the parts in his Christmas pageant. Both pageants were a success and everypony loved both of them.

That night while hanging out with friends at the Castle of Friendship, Neo received a letter from Princess Celestia inviting him and his friends to spend Hearth Warming at Canterlot Castle with her and Princess Luna. Twilight said she would love to come and so did her friends. And Neo was looking forward to spending Hearth Warming with Princess Luna along with his friends.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Hearth WarmingChristmas 2001

My Little Pony: A Magical Hearth Warming

Chapter 3

Hearth Warming/Christmas 2001

It was Hearth Warming Eve and Neo and his friends were looking forward to spending it and Hearth Warming day at Canterlot Castle. They took the Friendship Express to Canterlot Castle and got there within 20 minutes. Princess Celestia personally greeted them and was happy they came.

Twilight and her friends looked around the castle hallways and saw how that the hallways were decorated with various Hearth Warming decorations. The ponies even saw a huge Hearth Warming tree in the castle ballroom. This was the first time Twilight and her friends had been to Canterlot Castle on Hearth Warming, and they loved how the castle was decorated.

Then Neo walked with Celestia to Luna's room and Luna was standing outside her room waiting to see him. She smiled when she saw him, she approached him with a smile and she kissed his cheek, which made him blush. She said they were going to have a wonderful Hearth Warming together along with his friends. Luna said that she heard that the Hearth Warming and Christmas pageants were a success and she thought they were wonderful. She said that she and Celestia got to see the pageants and they especially loved his Christmas pageant, and they loved seeing his friends participate in it.

Neo and his friends just hung out in the ballroom for the rest of the day while Neo played various Christmas songs with his mind, including the song he played while cloud and snow surfing ("Sleigh Ride" by The Ronettes). Neo danced like in classic musicals as he played his songs and his friends danced along with him.

After Princess Luna raised the moon, Neo and the ponies stayed up for a few more hours, wondering what their Hearth Warming gifts were going to be and just hanging out. Then Neo and his friends went to bed for the night and they were excited for Hearth Warming day. Luna kissed Neo goodnight and went to attend her nightly duties, and she looked forward to spending Hearth Warming day with him.

The next morning, Neo's friends ran straight to the ballroom and were excited to open their gifts. Neo came in and gave all his friends hugs. Then he gave each of his friends their Hearth Warming gifts. Neo recorded his friends opening their gifts with his camcorder to remember this day.

Twilight got 3 Science Fiction books, Pinkie Pie got a snow cone machine, Rarity got a new sewing machine, Fluttershy got a large teddy bear, Applejack got a cowgirl outfit, Rainbow Dash got 5 Daring Do comic books and a Daring Do poster, Spike got a bag full of gems plus a small plush of Rarity, and Starlight got a book about advanced magic spells. Neo's friends loved their gifts and they all thanked him for the gifts. Then they gave him his Hearth Warming gifts that they got for him. He loved all his gifts and he hugged his friends, thanking him for their gifts.

Then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came in and wished them a happy Hearth Warming. Neo approached Luna and handed her a gift that he got just for her. Luna used her magic to open the gift and her gift was an oil painting of her raising the moon with Canterlot Castle in the background. Luna smiled at the gift and she thought it was wonderful, she hugged him and thanked him for the generous gift. Luna also gave him a gift and so did Celestia, he thanked them for the gifts and he loved them.

Neo said he didn't have a gift for Celestia, but she said she already had her gift, a special boy that she loved and considered her son. Neo hugged Celestia and she gently nuzzled him. Then Neo stood next to Celestia and Luna and his friends joined them. They all looked forward, they smiled at this view and said, "Happy Hearth Warming from Equestria." It was indeed a magical Hearth Warming and Christmas for Neo and his friends.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
